Episode 9116 (6th March 2017)
Plot Amy wants to go and see a friend and Adam agrees to take her to get rid of her. Daniel tells Ken he's sleeping badly and his father assumes that flat-sharing is the cause. Daniel tells him that Adam's not paid the half of the rent that Ken supplied. Sally celebrates when she gets a code of conduct signed by the building foreman and the news that Zack has been sacked. Meanwhile, Rachel and the photographer are entertaining Rosie in the bistro and trick her into coming out with quotes denigrating her mother's protest. Amy's chosen destination is St. Edmond's Church and Deirdre's grave, as she was the only one who cared for her. They arrive just before the funeral cortege of one of Ronan's teenage victims. Tim realises where Peter has been for the last couple of hours and warns him that Chloe seems like a bunny boiler. Sinead apologises to Chesney for being short-tempered with him. Ken tries to get Adam on his phone, insisting on Daniel remaining for a family conference about the flat rent, among other things. Adam's conscience is pricked by the sight of the girl's funeral and an upset Amy tending Deirdre's grave. He gently offers to drive her back home. Sally is shocked to see the Gazette 's online interview with Rosie together with a photograph from her "pop my cherry" days. Daniel explodes at Peter when he rubbishes Ken's plans to keep Adam on the straight and narrow and storms out, almost in tears. Amy thanks Adam for helping her when he drops her off. He rings Ronan to cancel their arrangement. Peter goes after Daniel and tells him he feels responsible for not looking after Adam better after Susan died. His words affect Daniel. Sophie takes Rosie to task for her quotes in the interview. Adam returns to a tirade of anger from Ken whose words sting him and that drives him away as quickly again. Cathy is drunk after her night out with Gemma. Erica tells Sally that Rosie was a victim of the Gazette and shouldn't be blamed. Adam changes his mind and meets Ronan and Trina by the canal, making the deal. Ronan realises there is something going on between Trina, his girlfriend, and Adam and threatens her. Daniel tells Sinead they should take on the responsibility and have the baby after all. Cathy is sick over Brian's feet. Adam doesn't realise that Ronan has followed him home to see where he lives. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Trina Robson - Kerry Bennett *Ronan Truman - Colin Tierney *Rachel - Leanne Rowley *Photographer - Ciaran Clancy Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *St. Edmond's Church - Graveyard *Weatherfield Canal Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Adam has a crisis of conscience before his meeting with Ronan; Daniel is given food for thought about his future with Sinead; and Sally celebrates when she gets a code of conduct signed by the building foreman, but her happiness may be short lived thanks to Rosie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,400,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes